Runaway
by Stubby the Newsgirl
Summary: David Jacobs sees a battered Katherine Benson, and falls for her despite her physical apperance. When things go right, the bulls come after Kate! With help from the Newsies and the Jacobs family, David and Kate make a run for it!
1. Chapter One: Breakfast

**RUNAWAY** is a story between David Jacobs and Katherine Benson. While selling, David sees a battered, beaten Kate (she is running away from her abusive father). But David sees beyond the physical, and is immediately attracted to her. Kate is oblivious to his attraction, but with a hint from Les, she's won by his tender lovin'. Just when things seem to be going right, an unforeseen incident happens, arousing David's suspicions, and sends the bulls after Kate! With help from the newsies and the Jacobs family, David and Kate make a run for it!

Inspired by Rockapella's song RUNAWAY:

Runaway, you don't have to go home  
Baby stay, don't you leave me alone  
We'll find a better world, oh who cares what people say?  
Kiss the bad times goodbye, runaway

On the dirty city streets in your tattered dress  
Like an angel lost in the wilderness  
When our eyes met I knew, my mind was set on you  
My poor heart was beating me half to death

Runaway, you don't have to go home  
Baby stay, don't you leave me alone  
We'll find a better world, oh who cares what people say?  
Kiss the bad times goodbye, runaway

I could leave this heartless town, nothing stopping me  
Go with you as far as we could go  
It's a cold and lonely world, need you to hold me girl  
Baby, you're no longer on your own

Don't runway, you don't have to go home  
Baby stay, don't you leave me alone  
We'll find a better world, oh who cares what people say?  
Kiss the bad times goodbye, runaway  
Kiss the bad times goodbye, runaway

* * *

Chapter 1 - Breakfast

Katherine Benson scrambled around the kitchen as she hurriedly prepared breakfast. Her father was a police officer, and had not returned that night, and she didn't know when he would show up. This happened quite often, but she made breakfast and dinner every day, just in case he did come. Sometimes he'd be gone for a day, sometimes longer; sometimes he came back in good spirits, but most of the time, Kate dreaded his homecoming.

She heard the front door swing open just as she was frying eggs on the range. Her body tensed. "_Please let him be in a good mood, please let him be in good mood_," she prayed silently.

"Father, is that you?" she called out nervously, looking for him. She heard his heavy footsteps approaching nearer. The kitchen door opened. Her father stood in the doorway and dropped his hat. He reeked of alcohol and filth, he was unshaven, his hair was unkempt, he was still wearing his dirty police officer's uniform, and Kate could spy smeared lipstick on his face and neck. He had no doubt been to a brothel rather than on duty.

"Where's my breakfast?" he asked as he moved to the kitchen table and sat.

"Right here," Kate said quickly moving the eggs onto a plate and placing it in front of her father.

Her father picked at the meal with the fork Kate had set. "What is this?"

"Ham, eggs, and toast," Kate answered.

"_Ham, eggs, and toast_," her father said mock-imitating her in a whiney, high-pitched voice. He picked at it a little longer, and then without warning he picked up the plate and threw it down on the floor. Kate flinched as the porcelain plate shattered spilling the breakfast all over the floor. "I DON'T LIKE HAM, EGGS, AND TOAST!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry… what would you like?" Kate asked calmly, trying not to anger him further.

"Look at this mess!" her father said as he grabbed her arm and threw her down to the floor.

Kate cried out in pain as a shard of the plate cut her hand.

"CLEAN IT UP, or I'll give you something to really yell about!" he ordered.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir," Kate said trying not to cry.

"You know, you're just like your mother! You're a slut, just like her! A stupid whore, that's what you are!" He spat out, as he grabbed her dark blonde hair, which was in a loose bun. He forced her to look him in the face. With each insult he jerked her around by her hair, and then let go and threw her back down.

Kate remembered her mother well. Her mother had walked out on them when Kate was 11, and it had been a little over five years since then. Before her mother had left, Kate was safe. She was never hit, because her mother took all the blows. Why had her mother not taken her along? Why did her mother leave her with this demon? Kate cried bitter tears.

"Are you crying? WHAT ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT?" her father demanded to know.

"If I were really like mother, I would have left you already!" Kate said resentfully. Then, it dawned on her. Why hadn't she left him already? There had been plenty of opportunities for her to leave, what was keeping her there? Was she afraid of going out on her own? Surely, anything would be better than having to deal with this!

"You dizzy cow!" he said grabbing her up and shaking her.

"Let go of me!" she said as she kneed him in the groin. For the first time, she fought back.

He grabbed his crotch and keeled over. Kate didn't see a reason why shouldn't leave while he was down. She headed for the doorway, but her father had the strength and determination to crawl and grab at the hem of her dress. It tore and she stumbled and fell. She got up just as her father was getting up and he grabbed her with one arm and backhanded her with the other. Her nose poured out blood.

"I'll teach you a lesson!" he said as he backed her into the hot range. He was planning on burning her.

"No, stop!" Kate said panicked. He had burned her before, but now she was afraid that he might very well set her on fire. "Dear God, help me!" she cried. At that moment, she noticed the skillet was still sitting on the range.

"Not even God can help you now!" her father laughed cruelly as he shoved her into the range.

"Oh, yeah?" Kate challenged him as grabbed the hot skillet with her bare hand. As it burned her flesh, she cried out- half because of the pain, half out of furyand she swung it at her father. It hit his head with a hard thud, and she dropped it, shocked that she had the courage to fight back. Her father was lying on the ground; he was out cold. She didn't bother packing a bag; she only wiped the blood from her nose with her sleeve, and ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter Two: At the Races

Chapter Two - At the Races

"EXTRY, EXTRY! TRAIN BLOWS UP AND KILLS THOUSANDS!" Racetrack Higgins yelled through the crowd. He was a short, wiry Italian who had a keen talent for improving the truth. "Hey, Dave, how much didja bet on Valentine?"

"Twenty-five cents, and I'm regretting it already." David answered, running his fingers through his curly brown hair. "NUDE CORPSE FOUND IN THE TRAIN WRECK!"

There was a time where David was a very honest, very naïve newsie. Those times had long since passed. The real headline read: "TRAIN WHEEL BROKEN: SCHEDULES DELAYED UNTIL REPAIRS CAN BE MADE."

"So, I heard you got a letter from Jack… how's the old cowboy doing?" Racetrack asked.

"He's finally a real cowboy," David laughed. "Sarah's four months pregnant. They've got a house and a horse, and now they're trying to save up to get a ranch of their own, but it's gonna take them some time. Still, they seem really happy."

"He always wanted to be a cowboy, and now he is… hmmm, maybe someday my dream will come true too," Racetrack said.

"And what dream is that?" David asked curiously.

"To set up my own racetrack and get filthy rich from it," Race laughed, then stopped short. "Whoa, look at that girl. She don't look so good. She must be drunk or crazy to come out in public like that!"

David turned around to see the madwoman, but met a frightened pair of brown eyes. It was true that the young lady wasn't in the best form: her blonde hair was disheveled, her dress was tattered and stained, blood was on her face, bruises were on her arms, and she was stumbling through the crowd, but none of that seemed to matter. David's heart was beating so fast, he thought it would burst from his chest. He didn't care if she was drunk or crazy or both- something about her, more than looks, entranced him.

He walked toward her never leaving her eyes.

"Davey, where you goin'?" Race asked, but his question was unheard.

He stood facing her, and she looked at him strangely.

"Hello…" he said.

She didn't say anything. David wondered if she was mute.

"Um… would you like a paper?" he asked holding up a paper and pointing to it.

"Dave, what are doing?" Race called out. He was getting nervous, and he decided the girl had to be a lunatic who escaped from an insane asylum.

"You don't have to pay… this one's on the house," he said holding out the paper to her.

She took it, to his delight.

"I'm David," he said indicating to himself.

"I'm…" the girl said breathlessly. She took a step forward, but stumbled. David caught her in time and she collapsed into him. She had fainted.

"Leave the girl, Dave! She might be dead!" Race said going over to them.

"Help me get her to my house. My mom'll know what to do!"


	3. Chapter Three: So That's What They Call ...

Chapter 3 – So That's What They Call a Family

Kate groaned. She couldn't move. Her arms and legs felt like jello, pain seared through her body. She felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks.

What had happened? Her father… she was free from her father. Then she was running and running, and she ran further and further, but she still couldn't escape the dirty streets of New York. There was a crowd, there was a horse race, there was a boy- a man, really… a young man. He had to have been around her age… didn't he give her a paper? Wait, where was she? It felt like she was lying in a bed, but she couldn't be sure. Kate opened her eyes and a young boy was staring at her.

"SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE, DAVID! MAMA, PAPA!" the boy yelled.

Kate groaned again. Her head hurt from the yelling. Three more people ran in. One of them was the fellow who she had seen at the horse race, one of them was a fatherly looking man, and the other was a motherly looking woman. All four had kindly looking faces. Kate knew at once that they were a family.

"Where am I?" Kate asked frightened.

The mother stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm Mrs. Jacobs. That's my husband, the little one-"

"I'm not little, I'm almost eleven years old!" the boy cried.

"Well, that's my youngest son Les, and you might remember my older son, David," Mrs. Jacobs continued.

"I… I remember him. A paper, he gave me a newspaper… I think," Kate said remembering vaguely.

"Yes, yes, that's right," the young man called David said as he rushed over to the bed.

"Well, dear, now you know our names, but what's yours?" Mr. Jacobs said.

"I'm…" Kate began to answer, but was interrupted.

"Mayer, can't you see this young lady's been through a lot? There will be plenty of time for questions, later," Mrs. Jacobs scolded her husband. "Dear, is there anything we can get you?"

Though Kate was in pain from her hair to her toenails, and could barely think about anything but the pain, she realized that this family had taken her, an utter stranger, into their home, and they still didn't know her name. "My name is Kate…can you tell me how I got here?"

The rest of the family looked at David.

"Well, I saw you with my friend, at the race track," he began.

"Aw, why do I always miss the good stuff!" Les sighed.

"Were you gambling with Racetrack Higgins again?" Mrs. Jacobs asked accusingly.

"Mama, it's my money," David argued.

"David, your mother and I will discuss this with you later," Mr. Jacobs said sternly as David looked to the floor. "Continue," Mr. Jacobs prodded.

"Well, we saw you, and I- well, I… um," David stuttered. "I gave you a paper. And then you fainted, so we- my friend Race and I took you to here," he explained.

"Your parents must be worried sick about you! Where do they live? We can send for them right away. I don't think it would be a good idea to move you," Mrs. Jacobs began to say.

"I have no family; you caught me while I was running away. I'm not going back… ever. All of these injuries are from my 'family,'" Kate said bitterly, looking at her bruised arms. They were silent. It must have been hard for this pleasant looking family to imagine that her father could do such a thing. "Well, thank you for everything… but I should go," Kate said trying to get up. Pain ripped through her.

"No! You don't have to go home. Stay here, don't leave," David said strongly.

Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs exchanged a knowing look, but Kate was oblivious to it.

"What David means is that it would be best if you stay here until your injuries have healed," Mrs. Jacobs said resting her hand against Kate's shoulder. "Why don't you get some more rest? If you get hungry, we've put dinner on a tray by your bed side… come, let her alone now," she said leading the men out, as Kate closed her eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Beginning to See the Light

Chapter 4 – Beginning to See the Light

David entered the bedroom with a breakfast tray for Kate. The room used to be his and Sarah's, but now he shared it with Les. Due to the circumstances, he and Les were now moved into the kitchen/dining/sitting room.

When David entered, he was glad to see Kate sitting upright in the bed and her dinner tray had been eaten. She was looking much better than when he first saw her. He thought she was more beautiful than any girl he'd seen before.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

"My mother sent me in to give you breakfast," he said.

"Give her my thanks. And my compliments on dinner too," she said.

David put the breakfast tray in front of her, then sat in the chair by the bedside.

She gave him a strange look.

"Aren't you hungry?" David asked.

"Yes, but, are you going to sit there and watch me eat?" Kate asked.

"Well, I thought you might like company, but if you prefer to eat alone-"

"Yes, I would like to eat alone," Kate interrupted him.

"Oh. Alright," David said trying not to sound hurt, though he was. He got up to leave.

"David?" Kate said.

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"Shouldn't you take the dinner tray with you?" Kate asked.

"Oh. Yes, I can do that," David said dejectedly.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"You're welcome," David said hoping for a sign that she liked him the way he liked her, but received no such sign. He sighed as he closed the partition, and took the tray to his mother.

* * *

"She hates me," David whined. 

"And you love her," Esther Jacobs said it more as a statement.

"I never said that! And don't be so loud, she's liable to hear you. Or worse, Les might hear you!" David said.

"I saw the way you were looking at her. It was the same look your father gave me. And I saw it when you introduced Jack to Sarah," Mrs. Jacobs smiled at the memories.

"You're forgetting one thing. You give that same look to Papa, and Sarah had her eyes on Jack the entire time," David complained.

"Just because you 'get eyes' for someone doesn't mean they'll get them for you. Love can be scary because you don't know if you'll be loved back. But sometimes the risk is worth it," Mrs. Jacobs said.

"She treat me like a servant. 'Take away my try, leave me alone.' Why do I feel this way?" David asked frustrated.

"Darling, she's been through a lot. Not only is she a runaway, but she also had bruises on her body, plus scars, and burns- and these were caused by her family. The ones who should have loved her." Mrs. Jacobs reminded.

"Then what do I do?" David asked.

"Keep loving, and wait until it's returned," Mrs. Jacobs said.

"But what if it doesn't get returned?" David asked.

"You'll heal, and then you'll learn to love again," she said.

"But-"

"I think it's time for you and Les to go buy your papers. Racetrack should be here any minute," Mrs. Jacobs said smartly ending the argument.

* * *

"What a strange boy," Kate said to herself after David had left. While she was still bruised, she was feeling much better, just knowing she was in a safe place. She was starting to remember more of what happened at the racetrack. She remembered him staring at her, then coming up to her. She remembered his warm blue eyes looking into her own. She was afraid he'd be able to see her life by the intensity of his gaze. Why did he have to look at her so? It made her nervous. 

Suddenly, a head peeked in through the curtains that were used as a partition. It was the young boy.

"Good morning," the boy said.

"Good morning… Les, isn't it?" Kate couldn't quite remember.

The boy nodded, "Are you feeling better?" he asked sitting in the chair by her bedside.

"Yes, much better," Kate smiled.

"This is my room, and David's, but we have to sleep in there because you're here," Les said pointing towards the kitchen area. "David and my sister used to share this room, but she married Jack. They've been married for about nine months, and they went to Santa Fe for a honeymoon, but decided to stay there instead. He's a real cowboy. Have you ever known a real cowboy before?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," Kate shook her head. She was amused by this boy's chattiness.

"Well, maybe if you met Jack, then you'd know a real one," Les said. "So, it must be pretty boring for you here. I could let you borrow some of my toys or books. But maybe you don't want them because Sarah said that girls don't play with toys when they're as old as she is. You look like her age. Well, younger. You don't play with toys, do you?" Les asked.

Kate shook her head "no." She could only assume that Sarah was his sister.

"I didn't think so. I guess you'll just have to be bored here, then. David doesn't play with toys anymore either," Les said. There was a silence, but Les began to talk again. "Did you know we're newsies? We sell newspapers, but Papa says that I'll have to start going to school when summer's over. If I go to school, I'll miss out on all the fun. Did you know that last year we went on strike?" Les asked.

"Yes, I read it in the newspapers and saw the crowded streets," Kate thought it best not to mention that her father was a police officer and had beaten up a few newsies of his own.

"Yeah! Well, Jack and David were in charge of it, we got newsies from all over…" Kate listened to Les as he told her the story of the Newsies Strike.

* * *

"Les! Les, where are you? Race is here, and we need to buy our papes!" David called out. 

"Come on out, ya bum, or we'll be late!" Race called. David gave his friend a warning look. His mother wouldn't be pleased if her baby boy was being called a bum.

"I'm in here!" Les' voice was coming from their bedroom.

Race opened the curtains, entered the room and was surprised to see the girl inside. "Oh, pardon me. Good morning, miss," he said taking off his hat.

"That's Race," Les explained. "He's one of the newsies that I was telling you about. And he brought you over here with David."

"Uh, Racetrack, this is Kate. Kate, this is Racetrack," David introduced the two as he slowly entered the room. His eyes were on her the entire time.

"Race-track?" Kate asked unsurely.

"It's his nickname- he's always at the races. Most of the newsies have nicknames. They call David the walkin' mouth because he's always talking," Les said. Kate noticed David blush.  
"Les-" he started to say, but was saved by Racetrack.

"How are you feelin', miss?" Race asked.

"Much better, thank you," Kate smiled at him, as she tried to avoid eye contact with David.

"I was just telling her about the strike last summer," Les began to say.

"Les, we need to go buy our papers," David said annoyed.

"Well, miss, it was a pleasure meeting you again," Race said heading towards the door. Kate nodded.

"Maybe when you're feeling better, you can come with us. That way, you won't be bored," Les said, as David herded them out.

"Goodbye, Kate," David said softly as he left.

* * *

"You like her, don't you? Do you like her a lot?" Race asked David while they were waiting in the line for their papers. 

"Like who?" asked Mush.

"Aw, yesterday, while we were at the races, there was this crazy lookin' chick, real loony. Well, Dave here, decides to try to sell to her, she faints, and he forces me to help him get her to his house. But I gotta say, she cleans up nice," Race explained.

"She wasn't crazy," David said defensively. "Someone in her family beat her up, and she was running away."

"That story sounds a lot like mine," Mush said. "Is she real good lookin'?"

"Dave thinks so. You shoulda seen the way he was lookin at her this morning. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had got down on one knee and asked her to marry him!" Race laughed.

"David's gonna marry who?" Les asked. He had been play-fighting with Snipeshooter and only caught the end of the conversation.

"No one," David said giving Race a warning look.

"Kate," Race laughed.

"Kate? You wanna marry her?" Les asked.

"He sure does," Race said.

"No, I don't!" David shouted. He made a rush at Racetrack, "Race, I'm gonna punch your face in!"

"Whoa, back, calm down!" Mush blocked David from attacking Race.

"Geez, Dave, I was just kiddin'! Take a joke," Race said walking up to the circulation desk, "Can you spot me seventy-five papes? I got a hot tip on a horse, won't waste your money…"

* * *

Les was right, Kate found herself extremely bored. She wasn't used to lying in bed all day. It had been three days since she was last at work. Well, she wasn't planning on returning to work. In fact, she was trying to find a way out of New York City- somewhere that her father wouldn't find her. She only had a dollar on her; all of her money had been left at home. How far could one dollar get her? 

When she finished her breakfast, she got out of bed. She found that she could walk well. She also realized she was in someone else's nightgown. Sarah's night gown, maybe? She took her breakfast tray and walked out the doorway.

"Mrs. Jacobs?" she called.

"In here, dear!"

Kate followed Mrs. Jacobs' voice into the sitting/dining room and kitchen. Mrs. Jacobs was sewing.

"Where should I put this?" Kate asked timidly.

"Leave it on that counter right there," Mrs. Jacobs said as Kate did so. "Come, sit," Mrs. Jacobs indicated to a chair.

"Thank you," Kate said taking a seat.

"I'm almost finished mending your dress. It really took a beating, it seems," Mrs. Jacobs said.

Kate didn't answer.

"Mr. Jacobs and I want you to feel right at home. The house has been lonely since Sarah- my daughter, and her husband Jack left for Santa Fe," Mrs. Jacobs said sounding a bit sad.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I won't be staying much longer. I must leave soon," Kate said hoping she didn't hurt Mrs. Jacobs' feelings.

"Well, it's nice to have another woman here, even if it's just for a little while," Mrs. Jacobs said kindly.

Kate almost wished she could stay longer, but this family wasn't hers. Her father had spent days searching for her mother- not because he was hurt that she left him, but so that he could injure her. She remembered her father's words, "you're just like your mother," and she liked them. They inspired her: if she was just like her mother, then he wouldn't find her.

* * *

When David and Les returned, Kate was setting the table and Mrs. Jacobs was getting dinner ready while Mr. Jacobs was sitting in his chair reading the paper. 

"We're home!" Les announced as they entered.

"How was work?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Fine," David answered.

"How much did you make?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"A little over a dollar," Les bragged, "It's because a lady gave me a quarter and told me to keep the change."

Kate's ears perked up when she heard. She needed money, maybe she could go with them like Les suggested, just until she earned enough.

"Yeah, because you were acting like you had a gimp leg," David laughed.

"Les, is that true?" Mr. Jacobs asked sternly.

"David almost got into fight today with Racetrack!" Les said shifting the blame.

"David?" Mr. Jacobs asked, wanting an explanation.

"It was because Race said that David wanted to mar-" Les began to say.

"Les!" David gave Les a look that read, _don't you dare_.

"David wants to marry-"

"SHUT UP!" David yelled at his brother.

"DAVID!" Mrs. Jacobs scolded. "I don't know what kind of language you use with those newsies, but you do not use that kind of language in this house," she said sternly.

David, making an angry sound, stormed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

"He's mad because he doesn't want everyone to know that he wants to marry you," Les said to Kate.

* * *

"David?" Kate called timidly, opening the door, but she couldn't see him in the room. 

"Go away, Mama," she heard from the window. He was sitting out on the fire escape.

"It's Kate. Your mother wanted me to bring you dinner," Kate said, heading towards the window. She was beginning to see David with new eyes. His looking at her didn't seem to bother her now that she knew. In fact, it almost comforted her. Maybe the way he looked at her meant that he loved her. Kate had never really been loved before, but it seemed like a nice thing.

David didn't want to be seen by anyone, especially not her. His parents treated him like a child! So what if he told Les to shut up? He was almost eighteen. "Leave it on the dresser, please," he said flatly.

Kate did as she was told, and started to leave, but decided not to. She wanted to talk to David. She realized that she wouldn't have even been there if not for him. She climbed out the window and sat on the stair where he was seated.

"Hi," Kate said shyly.

David looked up at her curiously. Was she smiling at him?

"I never thanked you for, well, pretty much saving me," Kate said looking into his eyes. "Thank you," she said moving closer to him.

"You're welcome," he said feeling a small smile creep onto his face. This was definitely a sign. He knew that at least she didn't hate him like he had thought.

"Les told us what Racetrack said, and-"

"Look, I don't want to marry you- I mean, not that it wouldn't be nice, but I mean…" David tried to explain.

"But we don't even know each other," Kate filled in.

"Right. And we're not in love," David added, though he wasn't so sure on his part.

"Of course we're not," Kate said. _Not yet, at least_, a voice in the back of her mind added. "And I have to leave soon anyway…"

David found himself closer to her until they were almost face-to-face, "Of course."

As their lips met, Kate thought she might just melt. It was her first real kiss… and it was good.

"David? Kate?" Mr. Jacobs called out coming into the room and spying the two. They broke apart quickly.

"Uh, Papa- um…" David stammered.

"I think it's time for you two to come inside. David? I think we need to have a talk," Mr. Jacobs said trying to sound like a disciplinarian, though there was a hint of merriness in his voice.

David climbed out the window and helped Kate out.

"Come on, David," Mr. Jacobs said putting a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder and led him out.

"Goodnight," David said blushing.

And it was the first good night Kate had in years.


	5. Chapter Five: Carryin' the Banner

Chapter 5 – Carryin' the Banner

Kate woke up to the sun shining through the windows. Did she dream it all or did it really happen? A silly grin came to her face, when David entered.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"More than okay," she answered.

"Les and I have to go sell papers. I'm meeting my friend Race at the distribution," David said.

Kate's smile faded. She had to get out of the city. How long would the Jacobs' let her stay? She needed money, she needed to leave; this was no time to be falling in love, and yet she thought she might be!

"Can I come with you?" Kate asked. "I've seen newsgirls before, maybe I could try it. It would be better than staying here all day," she said.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," David said.

* * *

"Hey, check it out! Who's the broad that's with Dave?" Kid Blink asked pointing.

"Is that the girl you were telling us about yesterday?" Mush asked Racetrack.

"It looks like her," Race said.

"She don't look so crazy to me," said Bumlets.

"Shh, they're coming this way," Race said.

"Hey, Walkin' Mouth, is that your new girlfriend?" Skittery called out as they approached.

"Don't worry about them, that's just their way of saying hello," David said. "This is Kate," he introduced her. The newsies greeted her, but now they suddenly became shy with a female in their presence.

"So you're gonna try to sell papers, huh?" asked Specs. He was the first to speak to her.

Kate nodded, "Try being the main word."

"Well, you know, if you decide you want a different selling partner…" Specs began to say, but was stopped by a look from David as the other newsies nudged each other and laughed.

* * *

David trained Kate just as Jack had helped him. As the weeks passed, Kate was becoming a natural, and used her femininity as an advantage. Sometimes she outsold even David. Though at first it was difficult being the only female, the newsies were a gregarious bunch, so friendships began forming fast. The Jacobs felt like her family, she helped with dinner, had long talks with Mrs. Jacobs- it was wonderful being a part of a real family. She and David were growing closer and closer, she was sure that she loved him. Her new life was more than she could hope for, and she forgot why she was even selling newspapers.

"Hey, Kate, can I ask you something?" David asked as they were eating lunch at Tibby's.

"Shoot," Kate smiled.

"Um, I notice that you run- well, whenever the cops are near, you hide or run or-" David searched for the right words.

"Yeah… you do. Like that one time we were selling on 44th and you ran into the store saying that you wanted to look at a dress… but the store you went into was the bakery" Les said.

"Look, there ain't nothing you can hide, so you might as well tell us. We've all been chased by the bulls before, it's no big news to us," Race said.

"Yeah, Jack was in the refuge before he became a newsie, and he was always bein' chased by them," Blink reminded.

"I miss Jack," Les sighed.

"Me too," Boots agreed.

"Warden Snyder… I wonder what he's doin' in his prison cell right now," Crutchy said shaking his head with a laugh.

"So what'd you do? Out wit it. There are no secrets here," Pie Eater prodded.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I got some secrets that I wouldn't tell," Mush said laughing.

"You're not helping, Mush," David said. Then gave Kate a pleading look.

She let out a deep sigh. "Remember… remember when you first saw me? Race, you thought I'd escaped from a mental institution-"

"I DIDN'T!" Race objected. The other newsies looked at him doubtfully. "Okay, well, maybe I thought you were a little crazy."  
"You thought I was completely crazy, Race. Anyway, you remember how I had bruises and cuts and burns… I was beat up pretty badly," Kate said.

"Yeah, you told us it was from your family, right?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, my father. He was a police officer," Kate said. "He's probably out there, somewhere, and if he ever found me…" she trailed off.

"He won't find you. If he does, and if he tries to lay a finger on you, I'll- I'll kill him!" David said passionately.

"I wouldn't say that so loud, Dave," Mush said.

"I don't care who hears. I love you, Kate, and I'd do anything for you," David said in front of all of the newsies. Some of them were smiling, others started giggling, the younger newsies were saying "ew!" or "blech!" or "yuck!"

But Kate leaned across the table and gave him a kiss to let him know that she felt the same. And one more just in case he still didn't get it. The newsies went wild, but David and Kate didn't care. They were in love and that's all that mattered to them.


	6. Chapter Six: Extry, Extry

Chapter 6 – Extry, Extry

"Whoa, look at this headline," Snoddy said as he pulled the paper to show Pie Eater and Bumlets. "Murder in Queens! Officer Found Dead! This one's gonna bring in some dough."

"Read it out loud," Snipeshooter said.

"Officer Charles Benson found dead and decomposing in his apartment in Queens. He suffered injuries to the head. The weapon of choice: a skillet-" Dutchy began. "Hey, this one's gonna be a real seller!"

Kate's face turned white as a sheet. She felt her breakfast coming back into her throat. Pushing her way through the sea of newsies, she found a vacant area and vomited.

"Ugh! That's disgusting! Gross! Whoa!" the newsies all commented.

David ran to her. "Kate, are you alright?" Kate shook her head "no."

"Hey, Dave, you might not want to kiss her after-" Mush started to say jokingly. For all the opportune times to make jokes, this was not it.

"Shaddup, ya bum! Have some respect for the lady," Race said smacking Mush in the face.

"Les, you stay with Boots, and I'll meet you at Tibby's," David said to his brother. "I'll take you home, okay?" he said gently to Kate.

Kate nodded her consent, and went up to Snoddy. "Can I-" she tried to say, but there was still acid and mucus caught in her throat. She coughed, and in a very unladylike manner, spit on the ground which got a response from the newsies. "Can I have one of those papers?" she asked, her voice was a bit husky.

"Sure," Snoddy said giving her a curious looking, but thinking nothing of it.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" David asked. "I don't like leaving you in the house alone," he added. At present, Mrs. Jacobs was at a quilting circle with friends. 

"The headline is much too interesting for you not to use it to your advantage," Kate said. Surprisingly, she wasn't panicked about the situation. She had been forming a plan ever since she had reached the Jacobs' home.

"Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes," David said, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Then buy a million and sell them all for me," she said putting on a fake smile.

"Only if you promise to get well," David said giving her a wink and heading out of the door.

Kate's smile faded as soon as he left. She was thankful that she had the house alone. Going into the bedroom, she sat on the bed and opened the paper. She read:

_Officer Charles Benson found dead and decomposing in his apartment in Queens. He suffered injuries to the head; the weapon of choice: a skillet. His daughter, Katherine, is suspected as the murderer. Benson was discovered by The Queen's Apartments land lady, Minerva Jackson. From the decay of his body, medical examiners believe he has been dead for nearly six weeks. Why hadn't authorities searched for him before Jackson's discovery? Fellow officer Henry Fredricks says, "Charlie was irresponsible. Sometimes he wouldn't show up to work for weeks. We weren't worried. We just figured he'd be back."_

_And what of the murderess? Former employer, Deborah Saunders said, "Many days, Katie would come to work with bruises or black eyes- some kind of injury. She seemed like a sweet girl, but I guess we all got a breaking point. Maybe she just lost it." Sixteen year old, Katherine Benson is of medium height and weight with blonde hair and brown eyes. She may be dangerous, and was seen headed toward Manhattan. If you have any information about this young woman, help keep New York City safe, and report her to authorities immediately._

On the next page, there was a sketch drawn, looking similar to her own face. She put the paper down. She had read enough. What should she do now? Neighbors of the Jacobs could be reading the paper at this very moment. She could easily ruin every good thing they had. One thing was sure: she had to leave.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Truth Will Set You Fr...

Chapter 7 – The Truth Will Set You Free

"Hey, um, Dave?" Race asked when David met him in Central Park.

"Don't worry, she's alright," David said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Look right here," Race said turning to the page where the sketch of Kate's face was.

"What is Kate's face doing-" David started to ask.

"We never thought to ask what her last name was. I never knew it, I don't think you knew it either," Race said.

"It's… it's…" David was stumped. He didn't know it. "What does it matter what her last name is, anyway?" he asked.

"She's the murderer. All along we thought she was just some girl being beat by her father, when she killed him all along. She gave us that story about bein' afraid of the bulls because her father was one. Yeah, right, she played us. Dave, who knows what she plans on doin' to your family!" Race began to say suspiciously.

David was starting to feel sick. "I have to go!" he said as he took off running.

He ran home as fast as he could.

* * *

Kate gathered all her money and small necessary items. She wrapped a kerchief over her head, and smudged her face with ashes, hoping it would alter her appearance. It helped a little. She would go to Grande Central Station and take a train to as far as saved earnings would take her. Tears started coming down her eyes. Would she never see David? Or the Jacobs family? Or all of the newsies? The thought broke her heart.

Suddenly the door burst open.

_Oh no_, thought Kate. _They've found me!_ She turned to see that it was David. Now she was sure her heart would break.

David slammed the front door closed.

Kate walked towards him slowly.

David didn't know what he was feeling. Anger? Betrayal?

"You're a liar!" he said suddenly. "You lied about your father! You lied about running from the bulls, and what an idiot I was to believe you! You didn't even tell me your last name!"

"I never lied to you, David. And you never asked for my last name. It never even occurred to me that you didn't know it," Kate said in her defense.

"All that time, I felt sorry for you- and all along you were a murderer!" David yelled.

Tears burst from Kate's eyes. "I DIDN'T KNOW! He was coming at me, he was pushing me against the range, trying to burn me. I just wanted to get out! I hit him, but I didn't know he was dead! When he fell, I just ran!"

"Well, maybe you should keep running!" David said angrily.

Kate felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She was telling the truth, and yet he wouldn't believe her. Her heart was bound to be broken. Maybe it was better this way. But she would not hold any malice against him.

"Yes, maybe I should keep running," she said trying to compose herself. "Goodbye, David," she said sadly as she walked out the door.

* * *

David released a sigh. She was gone. He didn't know what to believe. He needed to get some air. He walk toward his bedroom, and sitting on the window sill was a letter. He knew it was from Kate. Should he read it? It might be full of lies. Well, she was already gone, why shouldn't he read it?

_Dear David,_

_By now, you have read the paper. It is true; I struck my father a mighty blow, but only thought him unconscious. I should feel guilty, I should feel absolutely terrible for this heinous crime, and yet, I don't. It is as if all the blows I had ever received, and all the blows my mother had received trying to protect me, had all been combined into that one hit._

_And if that hit were never made, I would have never met you- my first love, your family- my first real family, or the newsies- my first friends. My only regret in all of this is not being able to see you before I leave. Were you here in front of me, I would kiss you a thousand times so you would know I love you. I will not write the words goodbye- instead, I will say, until. Until I am safe, until I am in your arms._

_Your Ever Loving,_

_Kate_

David hit his hand to his forehead. "Idiot!" he said aloud to himself. Suddenly, he began to remember himself carrying the battered Kate to his home, their first kiss on the fire escape, all the times she helped his mother cook breakfast and dinner, how she made his father laugh, the way she would entertain Les, or joke around with the newsies. She was never violent or vengeful. Then he saw himself in Tibby's, his words echoed through his mind, "If he lays a finger on you, I'll kill him…"

He ran out of the apartment in search of her.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Great Escape

Chapter 8 - The Great Escape

"KATE! KATE!" David yelled. He had been looking for her all around Manhattan. He was now entering Bottle Alley.

"Dave!" Mush said panicked. "They got her!"

"What are you talking about? Who got her?" David asked in confusion.

"The bulls! They found Kate. Itey and Snitch were selling around Grande Central Station, and she was trying to buy a train ticket, when some lady says, 'Doesn't that girl look like the drawings in the newspaper?' Soon, the bulls got her, and according to Itey, she didn't even try to struggle. She just went with them," Mush relayed the story.

"WHAT!" David couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

"You think she would've put up a fight or something, but Itey and Snitch said she looked like she just gave up," Mush said.

"Do you think they'll take her to the refuge?" David asked.

"That's where they usually go," Mush said.

"What time is it?" David asked.

"Almost around lunch," Mush answered.

"Let's go, we need all the help we can get!" David said dragging his friend with him to Tibby's.

"What do we need help for, Dave?" Mush asked being dragged along.

* * *

Just as there was a disagreement breaking out in Tibby's about Kate, David and Mush entered. 

"Davey, come on, tell these guys- Kate was a fake. She was just usin' us," Racetrack said. Some newsies agreed with Race, others objected to his opinion.

David stood in front of the newsies and had a grave face. "Remember the night of the rally, where the bulls were pulverizing us?" he asked. "That was just one night, but Kate had to live with that almost everyday. Before I knew her dad was dead, I said I'd kill him if he laid a finger on her, and I meant it. She's been nothing but good to us. Mush, you once said there are secrets that you wouldn't tell, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did… and I was ready at any moment to stand up to my old man, but he drank himself to death before I could," Mush said.

"Maybe Kate was keeping a secret, maybe it was a hit and run. But maybe she was telling the truth. Either way, who cares? She's one of us, she's a newsie, and we have to stick together. One for all and all for one, right?" David asked.

Not one newsie said anymore about the murder after that. Kate was one of them, and they were going to help her.

* * *

Kate sat on the dirty cot and hugged herself. She imagined grotesque punishments that she would have to endure. 

"Dear God," Kate kneeled on the floor, facing the cot in a bedtime prayer. "Forgive me for not honoring my father… I never meant for him to die, I only wanted to escape. You saw how he would beat me near to death, didn't you? Help me make it through this and if there's any way that this cup should pass-"

"Kate!" a voice whispered.

Kate looked around, but saw no one. "God, is that you?" she asked looking up to the rotten ceiling.

The voice laughed softly. "No, it's me, David!"

Kate looked behind her. Hanging by rope out of her barred window was David.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're getting you out of here," David said.

"We?" Kate asked.

"Racetrack, Mush, and Blink are up there," David said pointing upwards.

"Why do you want to save a lying, runaway murderer?" Kate asked reminding him of their encounter earlier that day.

"Kate… I'm so sorry for not understanding. I was so stupid. Kate, I'll make it up to you. I'll kiss you a thousand times to let you know I love you," David said.

"Come on, Dave! We don't got all day… er, night! She might be Juliet, but you're no Romeo!" Racetrack whispered harshly.

Kate giggled. "How'd you get up there anyway?" she asked.

David shook his head, "It's a long story."

* * *

Kloppman was waiting anxiously for the arrival of David and Kate. He thought about that poor girl- being beaten by her father, having to go to the refuge. Kloppman felt certain that if the girl really had murderous intentions, they were for good reasons. Well, soon, the bad times would be over for her, Kloppman was sure of it. 

The door opened and in walked five newsboys. David, Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink… and someone who he didn't recognize.

"Well, where is she?" Kloppman asked.

The boy he didn't recognize pulled off his cap and down fell dark blonde hair. "Right here," Kate said. "You must be Mr. Kloppman," she extended her hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kloppman said taking her hand. "Come with me, I'll show you where you'll be staying for the night," he said leading her up the stairs. David, Race, Mush, and Blink followed them up.

The room was dark. Kloppman turned on the lights, and…

"SURPRISE!" came a loud shout. The newsies were all there, and so was Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. David and Kate were very surprised indeed.

"What's all this?" David asked.

"Well, us newsies got together, and we all pitched in…" Race began to say.

"Pitched in? For what?" Kate asked.

"We read the papers, and your friends told us the dilemma you were in, Kate. We sent a telegram to Jack and Sarah , telling them that they'd be having guests over for a while…" Mr. Jacobs said.

"Why?" David asked, still not understanding.

"You're going to Santa Fe! Boy, I wish I could go with you!" Les said.

Racetrack came forward holding two train tickets- one way to Santa Fe. "You two will leave tomorrow morning…"

David and Kate looked at each other in amazement. David had only planned for them to get her out of the refuge. He hadn't gone as far to plan for them to leave New York.

"Papa, Mama, you're okay with this?" David asked, shocked that his parents were even involved.

"I know you think that we treat you like a little boy sometimes," Mrs. Jacobs spoke up.

"Sometimes?" David asked sarcastically.

"David," Kate said elbowing him in the side.

"But we know you're a man… and we want this for you- for the both of you," Mrs. Jacobs said embracing the two.

"Santa Fe…" David said, still in shock.

The newsies, Kloppman, and the Jacobs familythrew a farewell party in the Newsboys Lodging House for the young lovers, and the next morning twonewsboys (one of them being a girl in disguise)boarded a train bound for Santa Fe.


	9. Chapter Nine: The End is Only the Beginn...

Chapter Nine- The End is Only the Beginning

"WE'RE NOW IN SANTA FE!" the train conductor said as the train came to a halt. It had been a long journey, and David and Kate were finally at the end of it. They got off the train and were waiting for Jack and Sarah at the station.

"We made it," Kate said snuggling into David's chest. His arms were wrapped around her.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" David asked. He reached his hand in his pocket and took out a ring. He slipped it on Kate's finger. The night before, while Kate had been busy enjoying their farewell party, David had been in deep discussion with his parents.

Kate said nothing. She only put her arms around his neck, and gave him the sweetest, loveliest kiss to let him know her answer.

"Wow, looks like they've finally found someone to stop the yakking of the Walkin' Mouth!" a voice called out.

Kate looked up to see Jack and Sarah- she had seen their picture so many times in the Jacob house, but they looked so much different.

Jack was now brawnier and tan, and his eyes were full of life. Sarah still had the serene, happy look on her face, only her belly was great with child.

After all the hugging and kissing and introductions, they headed into the horse-drawn wagon which Jack and Sarah now owned.

"Welcome to Santa Fe," Jack said.

"You don't have to run anymore," David said wrapping his arms around Kate. He looked into her brown eyes. They were so different now from when they had first met.

Kate closed her eyes, as David's lips met hers. He didn't know how much those words meant to her. _Kiss the bad times goodbye, runaway._

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Mary Sue? Oh, yeah, it is! This story was inspired by Rockapella's song Runaway, and it turned into something a little different than I expected. There are some parts where I feel I didn't add enough detail, and there are some parts that I feel are soap-opera-ish.

What I like about this story is that David gets a love story. There are so many fanfics about Jack and Spot, and I feel that sometimes the Walkin' Mouth gets overlooked. I really enjoyed incorporating the Jacobs family, especially Esther Jacobs. I know at some parts, Les seems non-existent, but I figured since Les is older in this story than he was in Newsies, he'd have found his own little friends to hang out with, and he wouldn't be such a tag-a-long. I appreciate any comments or constructive criticism!


End file.
